


[filk] Going To Points Camp

by dance4thedead



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen, My apologies to The Mountain Goats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: Filk of The Mountain Goat's "Going To Georgia" about Voiceteam 2020.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[filk] Going To Points Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Filk] Going To Points Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289543) by [GoLB_Sings (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLB_Sings). 



  


[ Download this podfic](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3fd7qs4vh9zb8r9/Going%20to%20Points%20Camp_dance.mp3?dl=1)  
  
1:25 - 701KB  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[filk] Returning from Points Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329032) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce), [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod), [poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel)




End file.
